A Twist of Love
by AvidVillain95
Summary: Emma is a PI and its Christmas and she is drowning in her emotions at the lost of her first love. But when her partner/friend August sends her on a new case to find a woman who is accused of ruining a clients life she is forced to Storybrooke. Where she may find the truth behind the accusation and a woman who can offer her her own happy ending. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. So hang with me. I am a romantic suspense genred writer but I also enjoy a bit of paranormal, mystery, violence, and the idea of hero saves or turns villain which compelled me to Once Upon a Time fan fiction honestly. This is an M rated story but for now nothing major will happen.**

Emma groaned as she stared at her computer screen. It seemed her business boomed around the holidays not that she was complaining she had nowhere to be since Lily had pulled her last year Christmas stunt. Today marked a year and though it hadn't been on Christmas it had been close enough for Emma to cringe when the holidays rolled around this time of year. All she wanted to do was forget it but everything seemed to remind her of her late girlfriend, even the apartment Emma sat in now was of Lily's choosing. _What is wrong with me_? Emma thought allowing her head to fall heavily onto the desk where computer was stationed.

A chirp from her computer screen alerted her she had a new incoming email and she knew she would check it but didn't want to. With a few clicks of her mouse and flicks of her wrist she pulled up her Gmail account and opened the unread message that awaited her.

 _Emma,_

 _There seems to be a new case I think you would be interested in. Even if you aren't you should still look into it maybe it can distract you from the upcoming Holiday._

 _Sincerely Christen._

A unconscious smile curled over her lips as she read the message her partner sent her. They had went into business together after Lily's stunt had actually managed to pull them together. Her mind volunteering to pull her back to that faithfully unpleasant Christmas.

 _ **1 year ago**_

Emma checked her phone finding it strange that Lily had contacted her since she had left for work the day before. She had claimed being tired and was sleeping in the office she worked at but when she had stopped by to surprise her girlfriend with breakfast the secretary had only told she hadn't been to work in 3 days. The secretary shuffled the papers on her desk around searching for the memo Lily had sent to her. It was Smith and Ritters responsibility to document everything no matter how little for fear of court purposes. "Ah here it is," the woman said handing Emma an email from Lily.

 _Dear Rosanne,_

 _Headed out of town with my girlfriend for the holidays I will be in Boston should the boss find himself needing me._

 _Thanks,Lily_.

Emma looked at the email in disgust as tears rolled from the corner of her eyes, teeth grinding against one another. "You seem upset dear. Can I get you anything," the secretary looked at Emma puzzled as to why she was so upset. Her glasses sitting high on her nose as oceanic eyes stared into green. "No I am fine thank you," she said managing to wipe her face on the back of her hand. "Whats your name hon I forget to ask? I will have to document you stopped by." Emma could feel her rage building as the lights in the office began to take turns going from dim to bright. Through gritted teeth Emma gave the most honest answer she could muster, "Lily's ex-girlfriend." A shocked expression crossed over the elderly secretaries' face as she suddenly realized her mistake and with the turn of her heels Emma turned and headed for the door in search of Lily.

 _ **Present**_

The sound of another incoming email pulled Emma from her unpleasant memories. She looked over what her partner had sent her.

 _Emma,_

 _Here is the basic information I will send more as I receive it myself. Subject: Killian Jones Target: Regina Mills Reason: Mills was working for Jones when a 'strange' occurrence happened. This is all the information he is willing to convey to us but it would seem he is in a hurry to find her. Claims it's a family matter and she ruined it and he is paying handsomely between the two of us we will both pull in a quarter of a million dollars. I will be helping from the office in Maine and sending in information. It seems she comes from a place named Storybrooke, Maine I will see if I can dig up any information. On second thought I am sending you, though we are partners I am your senior and not to mention it was 'your' girlfriend that ruined my marriage you owe me._

 _Sincerely, Christen._

Emma wanted to reach through her computer and punch the man in the face but deep down she knew he was only giving her the push she needed to get out, so she didn't wallow in past memories. She sighed before quickly typing out a quick email to her partner.

 _Christen,_

 _I am taking this case because I WANT to not because you are 'MAKING' me. I will see when the next flight out to Maine is and book a flight. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas as well you old bat._

 _Emma XOXO._

The 25 year old looked over the email before hitting send. Finding herself staring at the x's and o's she left. It wasn't that it bothered her to be honest she did have a love hate relationship with the man he had even allowed her to call him August, which not many people did. Somehow through all the pain they had managed to make almost a brother and sister relationship out of the calamity they had both faced together. Emma pulled out her phone wondering if she would ever find love again as she opened her Expedia app and booked the next flight out to Maine. Closing her computer she retreated to her room and began packing a bag for herself. As she packed she pondered over the name 'Storybrooke' laughing inwardly to herself. Emma didn't believe in fairytales to be honest she hadn't even when she was young. After all what kid could still have an imagination after being dumped on the side of the highway it was just her luck she had been found by a little boy who had been walking. She had read the reports when she had gotten older the perks of being a PI as well as a bails bond woman. The reports had said the boy turned her into the police and then vanished Emma didn't believe that but hunting down the reporter and police officer would have to wait. _Hell the opportunity may never_ _come,_ she decided, finding herself disappointed at her own revelation but decided it shouldn't bother her after all she had grown up to be okay in the end.

After being bounced around from home to home, orphanage to orphanage before she had managed to find a home with a woman in Cambridge, the woman had been very kind to Emma allowing her to set her own rules which had easily allowed Emma to form an undeniable bond. Ingrid had been the closest thing to a mother Emma had had, she had even adopted her and taken her last name Swan it was still a name Emma held very close to her heart.

But time had claimed her Ingrid to soon and at the age of 46 she had died of cancer. It was not surprising when Emma had went to the will hearing after the funeral that Ingrid not having any family herself due to abandoning had left Emma everything. The house, a suitable sized inheritance, a 1966 yellow bug, and her last will which was for Emma to go after Lily and go to college and pursue the major of her choice. Even in her pain and dying Ingrid had found a way to take care of Emma one last time. Running her hand through her blonde hair she let out a breath as she looked up toward the ceiling, though Ingrid had been wrong about Lily she had given Emma hope and a chance to start a life she had control over.

Emma looked over her room and her eyes fell upon the only possessions that had followed her throughout her whole life. Her bed groaned as she stood and began stalking toward the box, the sharpie on the side was beginning to fade and several pieces of box where the words 'Fragile' had been written were peeling or had been lost in travel. A sad smile crept over her lips as she fingered the box and as if on a cue her radio came to life as it did every night around this time to help her do paper work more efficiently she heard Adele's smooth vocals as "Hello" came over her apartment speakers. The vibration in her pocket stopped her from opening the lid on her box as her hands hesitated above its lid.

"Hello, who is this?"

Emma said giving into the incessant vibrating in her jeans pocket before answering and returning to her bed. "Doesn't matter, if you know what's good for you won't come to Storybrooke. But I know if you are the person I have been searching for I know that you will still come, be it out of curiosity or you feel obligated. So we will see what you're made of Miss Swan." The voice was no one Emma recognized but its tone dark and mysterious slightly accented with a dark chuckle running through it. A wave of caution crested in her chest along with a tinge of curiosity as well, Emma didn't really need the money but she had promised August. So not only would she journey to Storybrooke out of obligation but curiosity as well. Throwing a few more pieces of clothing into her duffel she laid her head on her pillow emotionally exhausted for the day plus she had to be ready to get up early to catch an early morning flight.

 **This is my first fanfiction as I stated but I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be longer, this is giving you some back story on Emma. Thanks for reading and follow so you can catch chapter 2 of a Twist of Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am appreciative to everyone who has read my book thus far. I love the following and favorites that you guys did. It gives me the motivation to keep writing and I was very interested in continuing. This chapter contains heavy language and violence. So I hope you guys enjoy! –A**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Storybrooke

Regina tried to catch her breath as she stumbled clumsily down the dark alley praying no one was following her. Her worst fears were confirmed when loud male voices were closing in on behind her. A brisk wind picked up her jacket and sent an unnerving shiver down her spine. "Where are you Regina?" Killian's henchmen were big men that smelled of alcohol and possession, if that was a smell then it paraded around them. Regina hated her mother it was her fault she was even in this mess her and Robin. She tightened her jacket around her small frame and picked up the pace of her walk. It was only by fortune and good timing that she had escaped. Her walk having a slight limp with one of her heels broken. "There she is! Get her or the boss will have our asses!" Heavy footsteps raced toward she immediately knew she was in trouble. An ache clawed down her leg and she winced in pain as she took off in a half sprint. She was in no condition to but she knew she had to, she had to survive she had to have vengeance. The light of the street came into view as darkness began to creep around her. The darkness fought Regina tooth and nail and when she could no longer fight the darkness claimed her. Her body began to tumble as a silent _shit_ escaped her thin lips.

Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to focus, her attention drawn to the porous crème colored titles that made up the ceiling. "Ah you're awake? How are you feeling?" Finally managing to open her eyes completely, she laid her eyes upon a man with blonde spiky hair, pale skin and blue eyes who smiled at her. His doctor's coat bearing his name tag and several stains decorated what was a once white jacket. She swallowed and bit the inside of her jaw before nodding her head showing she felt okay if best. "That's good would you like to tell me what happened?" Fear showed in Regina's eyes as her posture went rigid and the doctor regretted his choice of words immediately. "I am so sorry, no if you aren't comfortable enough to talk about it you don't have to dear." Some of the tension eased from her shoulders but she still appeared ready to run at the first chance she could. The doctor walked around the small room that smelled of bleach and cleaning solution. In the corner was an IV and heart rate monitor he checked before continuing to try and gain her trust.

"Alright… I know several things about you. I guess I could ease your mind if you knew more about me huh?" Regina looked toward the large wooden door to the room that stood slightly ajar and his eyes followed with a sigh. "Look you can't leave, the police are currently stationed outside the door. Should you try to run they will have to subdue you, they believe you were attacked and tied up in what shall we call it?" It was apparent the doctor had a caring heart and didn't want to add insult to injury. "Unfortunate events we'll call them, I can tell them you are not ready to talk yet but can you talk to me?" Her shoulders seemed to deflate in defeat as she nodded in surrender. Adding a slight chipper tone to his voice, "My name is Dr. Whale but you can call me Viktor if you choose. I am 27 years old not that it matters I am married. I have a mentally disabled child which I wouldn't trade for the world. He made me into the great man I am today and I am very appreciative to him because he also taught me patience." A smile caught the corners of his mouth as he spoke about his child.

"Now," he said pulling a rolling chair from the corner of the room up beside Regina's bed. He pulled a syringe from his pocket, "This is a mild sedative to help some of the nerves relax and so you can sleep." Hesitation plastered itself to her face but when she locked eyes with Viktor she saw only compassion and understanding. "Okay," her voice sounded small and fragile even to herself as she practically spit out the word. Placing a gentle hand he raised the tubing, wiped it with an alcoholed pad and injected the medicine into an empty valve. "Alright, listen dear. When you came in you had several lacerations over your body… in laymen's terms you had several cuts many deep a couple superficial. You also had hip displacement and many contusions…bruises over your body. Were you assaulted? Do you know who did that to you?" Regina's gaze retreated back to the door but rather than wanting to escape she looked scared as if someone would come through the door to silence her into submission. The doctor had his answer, he stood quietly rolling the chair away from his position.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you honestly. Even if it means my life I will do all that is in my power to protect you dear. Now get some rest the medicine should kick in soon, I won't let anyone in here unless they have my permission or have authorization from the police department." With his finally words still hovering in the he left and Regina felt a certain of calm sweep over her. She wanted to credit Whale but knew it could have very well been the medicine he had given her. Sleep had started its descent upon her mind and body. "What do you mean I can't see my sister?" A familiar angry male voice beyond the door crept into the room making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Sir you can't enter we were given specific instructions from her doctor and my chief. If you want entry call the police department or find out who her doctor is and get clearance that way." The officer said clearly un-intimidated by the man's tone but Regina was trembling in her hospital gown beneath the sheets. "You can count on it!" The sound of retreating feet should have eased her mind but deep in the back of her mind she knew that he would be back and with more of a vengeance. She had to get out of here but she would be able to think better after a good night's sleep if she could manage one.

"Boss we ran into a problem." "What the fuck do you mean you ran into problems? I pay you to get results not let them gallivant and trollop through Boston. If she escapes this whole operation could be compromised not to mention my brother's death. His death would be in vain. What do you need? I will give you the resources you need don't come back unless the job is finished. Do you understand Mitchell?" The man swallowed hard before confirming he understood that anything less than success was sure to be noted as a failure. If there was two thing his boss didn't tolerate well it was losing money and failure. "Aye sir I understand consider it done I can handle it. Do you think you can get me a Boston police uniform and badge? If I am to even get close to her I will need a disguise." A frustrated sigh came through the phones speaker, "It will be delivered to the usual spot go pick it up. And Mitchell… this had better be the last time you allow her to escape." The call ended as Mitchell pocketed his phone and stepped out into the cold Boston air, cursing ever being assigned to this tedious task. Pulling his jacket up around his neck to shield himself from the onslaughts of cold breezes that seem to attack him. Making a silent vow to himself, _I will kill anyone who stands in my way starting with Regina and possibly the cop who pissed him off._ Holding up his hand he signaled the nearest cab and got in heading to the drop off location.

Regina stared at the illuminated clock on the wall in front of her. She had managed to devise a plan after only about 30 minutes of sleep, she stared out of the window there was still quite a bit of daylight outside but she would have to move quickly. Removing the IV from her arm had been painful but it was necessary. _Damn it what was it he taught me to do_? Now regretting their lessons had been cut short Regina tried hard to recall the lessons her mentor had taught her about healing minor injuries. As if on cue his voice paraded through her head _Concentrate Mills anything you want you can have or conjure but you have to visualize it before it can happen._ He had then gone on to say she possessed all the power she needed it would just take time to unlock it. Where her mentor had seen it as a blessing for her to have magic her mother and fiancé had seen it as a curse that could to be exploited and thrown away. Which was actually how she met her mentor. _Silver linings ya know_ , she thought to herself. Tip-toeing toward the door she peeped through the crack, a sleepy looking officer sat in the chair nodding in and out. She used her hip to push the door forward slowly then clicked it to lock. "Okay here goes nothing," she said untying the gown hastily, she looked at the cuts that ran up and down her body accompanied by big black and ugly bruises. She shook the memories away and focused her magic on healing herself and getting the hell out of dodge.

A dark illumination lighted its way around her body as she concentration to the point that a vein bulged in the front of her forehead. She could feel the skin repairing and healing itself as she closed her eyes and focused more trying to speed up the process. A knock on the door startled her and the magic she had worked so hard on conjuring disappeared easier than it had come. "Regina its Doctor Whale I have to do vitals and we have to go do X-rays, while we are gone the officers will be switched out. May I come in?" Silence. "Regina?" Concerned dripped from his voice as he unlocked the room and forced himself into the room, "Are you alright?" He was greeted by a smiling Regina, "Yes Doctor Whale I am doing much better thank you. But it seems in moving around I managed somehow to pull my IV out," she stated inwardly cursing herself for giving a half true answer. "Ha ha that is no problem my dear. For hospital purposes I just need your name and age before we take vitals then well head to X-Rays and get you hooked back up." "Perfect, my name is Regina Mills age 28." She said as the wheels in her head turned creating an escape route. Placing the blood pressure cup around her arm as he went to retrieve a thermometer before placing it under her tongue.

"You seem a lot more chipper you wouldn't be planning escape would you?" Regina's eyes shot directly to his, the thermometer falling from her mother as her mouth gapped open. Replacing the plastic cover on the front and stuck it back under her tongue. "Relax I was joking no need for panic. I don't think you're in any position to take off especially with the hip being dislocated. Blood pressure and temperature are just fine are you ready for the X-rays?" "Yes I do believe it's my only way out of this room." She said offering her prize winning smile which had helped her win over several people. Whale stared at the beautiful woman before him, if he had been married he may have tried to claim her as his own but too little too late. It was then he noticed a small cut on her upper lip it was small but deep it would probably scar, but it was somehow attractive to him so he neglected to tell her it would probably make her only worry more. "Alright shall we go?" Regina nodded maybe now this was her chance to get away.

"Ms. Mills can you hear me okay?" The tight space of the X-Ray made her cringe with threats of claustrophobia but this was the perfect opportunity to put her plan in motion and plus get out of this hellish contraption. "Yes but I am not comfortable I am panicking!" "Please Ms. Mills try to relax it won't take more than 20 minutes to finish the tests. Show I retrieve Doctor Whales? _Calm down, calm down in this contraption like hell I will!_ "No, no I just need to use your restroom and try to calm down please." She said trying to make her plea sound innocent and as sweet as possible to convince the young woman over the intercom. "Fine, you have five minutes then I must really run the tests, calm or not." With a few loud clicks of the buttons the seat slid back and Regina found herself looking at the ceiling once again. "Five minutes." Turning her body until her cold fit rested on the cold floor, she located the clock before standing it read 5:37pm. _It's now or never_.

Walking through the cold hospital corridor she tried to act normal and not draw any attention as she searched for the patient lockers. After about a minute of searching she spotted her target and found the lockers. Many possessed locks but the hospital left the keys on so that they were not taken or misplaced. 108, looking at the number it was the number of her house from her past and to be honest she had a good feeling about it, opening it she saw clothes that were neatly folded as if they were waiting on her. Slipping out of the gown she placed the clothes on the bench behind her and slipped on a black pencil skirt with a red blouse and black jacket accompanied by red pumps. She had somehow managed to fit her wallet into the folds of the overly large gown. Closing the locker and making sure to keep her head down she walked pass several doctors, nurses and hospital families. "Doctor Whale emergency in the X-Ray 4," the hospital intercom rang out. A flash of white raced past a Regina who was pretending to read the hospital pamphlets on how to overcome onset diabetes. A wave of guilt rushed over her, she didn't want to leave the way she was but she had no choice maybe later she could find him and explain the situation more thoroughly.

Keeping her head down, she smiled as the entrance to the hospital came into view. A large hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Excuse me miss I need to ask you a question if you wouldn't mind?" She had been too excited she was so close and now she would be dragged back and have to answer for everything while sleeping and living in fear in the small cramped hospital room. She turned hesitantly toward her captor, "Is this wallet yours?" The man stood no taller than her own stature in heels he had raven colored hair and blue eyes it looked like he had just stepped out of a Tommy Hilfiger magazine, he smiled at her wondering gaze. Relief washed over her as she accepted her small leather clutch wallet. "May I escort you outside maybe you want to catch a bite?" As tempting as it sounded Regina settled on the escort plus it would make the disguise look better considering half the hospital was probably looking for her at this point. "An escort outside would be lovely." He flashed his model grin and extended the crook of his elbow to Regina which she took happily as they headed outside.

"How could this happen?" Doctor Whale asked the young technician who seem to cower in his shadow. Running a slim hand through his hair, "I am going back to her room maybe she was actually 'nervous' and went back there. She has been through a lot as of recent. It's not your fault I will find her don't worry." The doctor tried to offer the nervous girl a smile but it worked to no avail she actually seemed to shrink away the more he stood there. Rustling her hair before he left he walked out of the X-Ray room praying Regina was there and hadn't run away. Whale didn't want to raise the alarms until it was confirmed she was completely gone and not in the hospital. Turning the corner Whale spotted Regina's room and offered a silent prayer that she was there if not she would be in more trouble than she already. Pushing the heavy wooden door he entered the room with no brunette woman inside he sighed. A tapping at the door caught his attention and he turned, "Regina your back I knew you wouldn't…" he cut his sentence short when he saw a gruffly looking police officer in the door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir. I am the new officer in rotation…name is Mitch. What were you saying before you stopped?" The officer asked stepping into the room closing the door behind him. "What are you…?" "Cut the shit where the hell is Regina?" Doctor Whale's inward alert system was going off. "I don't know honestly." Though it was truth he could tell it didn't matter he was going to die or be injured either way. "Well I guess you are of no use to me then." The man said pulling a knife from his police belt. "While that may have been easy to use on Regina, you will have a rough time with me," the doctor said grabbing the closest thing he could find which happened to be high grade cleansing solution. The glass canister crashed into the man's face as Whale rushed him making sure to avoid the knife at all costs. He was going to see his son he was going to make it.

The man toppled over temporarily stunned. "You stupid…damn it my eye!" Whale landed a forceful punch to the left side of the man's face then made direct contact with his nose. "Fuck you!" The man said pushing the doctor off of him till they were both standing in a face off positon. Mitch closed the distance and swiped widely the doctor reacting to slowly felt as the knife sliced deeply into his torso. Taking advantage of the opportunity the man launched and grabbed Whale in a hugging manner. Whale tried punches but the man was now immune and he lacked the strength with the large wound on his chest. Whale felt as the blade penetrated his skin over and over with a 'schnk' sound but the last blow the man delivered twisted the knife into his side and left it. Stumbling backwards he hit the counter in the room. "Well I can definitely say you pushed me past my limit. But don't worry you and that bitch can reunite in hell for all I care." The man turned on his heels holding the right side of his face covering his eye as he opened the door and retreated from the room.

"UGH! Damn it!" Mustering enough strength he pulled his phone from his pocket. He winced as he pulled up his iMessage and typed out a quick message to his wife.

 _Susan,_

 _The first day I met you I knew you were the one for me. The way your blonde hair seemed to dance around your shoulders the night of Jeffrey's wedding. I had watched you never taking my eyes off of you. You seemed like an angelic being that was too good for this world and I knew I would never stand a chance. Ha ha Jeffrey had told me to go for it but I was too nervous and knowing me I never would've said the right thing and I probably would have stumbled over my words and you would have thought I was a complete idiot. But as fate would have it I met you again and I knew it was destiny. Do you remember what I told you the first time we actually managed to go on a date?_

 _I do because I said the same exact words the day you and I got married. I may not be the most attractive I may not be perfect all the time. I can guarantee to get on your nerves at least three times a day but I also vow to love you from here to the end of the world. I will be your best friend when you cry I will be there, when you laugh it will probably be at me. When you feel unattractive I will spend the whole day proving to you, you are the most beautiful and that without you I am nothing but a 'yo'. I can't always promise you a beautiful day but I can promise you a lifetime of forevers where I thank God for you every day and do everything in my power to make sure you are happy._

 _In all honesty I had planned forever to be a lot longer but it seems that I will be late to dinner dear. I love you so much I love Stephen as well._

He hit send wincing as the blade in his body took an awkward turn. The blade had pierced a major artery and as soon as he removed it he would bleed out in minutes. _It's probably better this way_ , he said picturing if he lived they would just try to kill him again or get to his family. The chime alerted him he had a message.

 _Viktor,_

 _I have never felt more love then when I met you. You have seen me at my best and my worst. Love without you I wouldn't have become the woman I am today and we wouldn't have an amazing son. That looks up to you and wants to be like his amazing father. If I had the chance to do it all over again I wouldn't, I have never felt more love or loved then when I am with you. There is no one I rather be with you. You definitely kept your promise my love you fulfilled your vows and more and I look forever to our future together. Why wouldn't I remember the words you spoke on the best day of my life? Do you remember how I responded? I promise to be your backbone when you are weak. To kiss you long and slow making sure you feel all of my love after a long day. I promise to not be perfect but I promise to be what you need when you need me. I promise to be the piece that completes you and make sure you stay whole and feel loved when everything else around us falls apart. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you dear. Pic Message attached._

Whale scrolled down to see his wife and son making silly faces while both of them held a half of a hand heart. Tears scrolled down his face as he let out a small chuckle at the photo. Grabbing the hilt of the knife in one hand he pulled the blade free blood spurting behind it spraying a trail over his scrubs. He kissed the phone screen as he laid his head against the counter. With his last breath he whispered unheard words of love to his wife, "I am sorry I couldn't love you longer." Looking at the screen one last time he hugged the phone to his chest and closed his eyes as darkness washed over him.

Regina grunted as the cab raced over pot holes and darted in and out of traffic. "Sir!" She said as he took a corner to quick causing her to almost slide to the other side of the car. Finally back on level road she clicked her seat belt as she tried once again to get his attention. "Sir!" Tapping the glass. He slid the glass and opened the small door on the partition. "Yea lady?" "What is your name?" He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he responded, "Leroy but everyone seems to enjoy calling me Grumpy, and it's a nickname that kind of stuck. So whichever floats your boat so long as you tip me you can call me Unicorn for all I care." Regina scuffed at his honesty but it was nice to have someone be open with her. "Well I would like to get there in one piece please." Leroy blew a forced breath through his gritted teeth, "You got it." It was then that she glanced up to see a 'Welcome to Maine' sign, what should've taken close to a four hour trip was closer to exactly three hours and it would be over in the next 25 to 30 minutes.

"So why do you drive a cab?" Regina said trying to feel the silence that had grown between them. "Look lady you don't have to act like you care. Regina seemed to deflate but she was genuinely interested so she pursued. "I am more so asking because I want to know if you wouldn't mind telling me." "Fine, I am doing this because I loved a woman once thought we'd be 'forever'. But it didn't and she took everything including my happiness." The only response he received was an understanding nod from the brunette. "What if I could promise you a chance to start over to live in a town full of possibilities?" "I would say you are crazy but at this point as long as you pay me for this long trip anything is better than going back to nothing." A smile crept over her lips as she spotted the Storybrooke sign surrounded by its rocky base. "Things are definitely about to change for not only us but all of Storybrooke." She could feel the power swirl and surge within her, oh yea things were about to get very interesting. Lighting began to dance and crack in the sky as Regina began a maniacal laugh inwardly.

 **Storybrooke, Maine: Mr. Gold's Shoppe**

Mr. Gold stepped outside of his small shop looking up to the night sky that mixed with the thick sounds of lighting as it crashed and danced. "I guess there is a new mayor in Storybrooke. I expect to see you soon Regina and you too Miss Swan." A devious smile curled his lips as looked toward the sky sensing things were about to make a drastic change in both women's lives.

 **I hope you enjoyed 'Welcome to Storybrooke' I will try to make the next chapter the same length or longer. Please feel free to leave reviews or what you think may happen. I always liked Whale despite his small part in Once Upon A Time, sorry he had to die that way but it fit the story line. With Regina and Emma now both heading to Storybrooke what do you think is going to happen? And what did Mr. Gold mean?**


End file.
